1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a tool for scoring the outer insulation of electrical high voltage cables to permit easy stripping of the insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists at the present time a problem of removing the diaelectric cladding material from large diameter transmission cables, as this material insulates and forms a magnetic shield. Electricians working with such transmission cables use a pocket knife to cut through the cladding material, and such effort is a time consuming job.
In the handling of high voltage cables there are several known varieties of such cables that have ribbon or tape shielded, drain wire shielded, cablic UniShield.RTM., concentric neutral (CN), and Jacketed Concentric Neutral (JCN). In certain instances there are common cable configurations which are single conductor or three cable conductor for three-phase systems, or three conductor consisting of three cables sharing a common jacket. However, despite the foregoing visible differences, all high voltage power cables are essentially the same, consisting of the conductor, strand shield, insulation, insulation shield system (semi-con and metallic) and jacket. In order to make a dependable high voltage splice or termination, each component must be understood. The key to good cable preparation is to remove various layers by cuts that extend only partially through the layer. Care needs to be exercised not to cut completely through which could damage the conductor strand or strands.